Previously, network infrastructure investment and deployment were based historical data that was backwards looking. For example, past usage was used to extrapolate usage in the future regardless of the users or individuals. However, the types of services used by individuals and the types of individuals within a neighborhood can evolve over time. Thus, attempting to determine an amount of network infrastructure needed for a new neighborhood using an average that is based on generic historical data may be inaccurate in predicting the amount of network infrastructure that may be needed in the new neighborhood.